


Love is an Unlikely Prison

by Not_Relevant



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Abusive FeMC, Abusive Relationship, Asphyxiation, F/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Relevant/pseuds/Not_Relevant
Summary: A harmless crush on their leader drastically alters the course of Ken Amada's life.A story in which Ken is strangled, kissed, ignored, and rehabilitated, among other things.





	Love is an Unlikely Prison

Ken didn’t know when it started.

It began with gentle touches. An arm around his shoulders. Soft hand holding. Being hugged close when they sat on the couch. It was all nice, and he loved every second of it.

Eventually, it became more...romantic. Quick, chaste kisses when they were alone. The forehead, the cheek, his lips, his neck, all normal things. Sometimes, she nipped at his lips or neck, and it did get the occasional yelp out of him, but with how happy she looked hearing the sound, Ken didn’t mind.

As the days went on, her kisses grew more intense, more daring. They had gone from quick kisses at the empty shrine, to quick kisses behind the backs of their teammates. And, when they did kiss alone, she was far less reserved about it. Long liplocks, her hands roaming as her body pinned him, usually behind the shrine. He himself didn’t like it as much as the lighter affection, but her hushed ‘I love you’s made him feel all airy and tingly. It was enough for him.

But...Slowly, it had gotten more painful as well. Gone were the soft nips to his skin, instead replaced with bites to his collar, his love bent on drawing blood. And oh, did she delight in the crimson fluid. The first time he bled open, she breathed in sharply, watching as the scarlet dribbled down his chest. Of course, she always took care of it, her long licks along the red trails and oozing wound coaxing shivers out of him.

It didn’t stop with his blood. No, the liquid only emboldened her more. One morning, she had told him to come to her room that night. When he did, he saw her pacing impatiently, a white cloth in her hands.

It was a blindfold.

After taking away his sight, she did as she pleased for what felt like hours. Pinning him down, kissing along his chest, biting his skin, scratching him, whatever she wanted. All the while, Ken was drowned in darkness, only able to hear and feel her.

The next night, not only did she blindfold him, she tied his hands together behind his back using her scarf. He fidgeted under her, whimpering and squeaking as she bit and kissed and scratched and caressed.

He didn’t like these as much as the softer moments of affection, but seeing her elated face at the end of it all was worth the discomfort. He didn’t mind enduring it.

But, his girlfriend wasn’t one to leave it at just that.

One night, when she was particularly enamored with his neck, Ken noticed her hesitate, her ministrations stopping. When he was about to ask what was wrong, she spoke up.

“Ken, do you trust me?”

Her voice was low. Hushed, like all the times she told him she loved him. He swallowed before speaking.

“O-Of course I trust you.”

“Good.”

He couldn’t breathe. Her hands had tightened, squeezing at his neck hard. He gagged, squirming under her, his bed squeaking.

“Trust me, Ken. I love you,” she cooed, voice nothing more than a whisper. Ken forced his body to not resist. It felt like he was going to pass out. His lungs burned. His restrained hands curled into fists.

Her grip loosened entirely. Ken gasped for breath, body relaxing. His lover nuzzled the area between his neck and shoulder lovingly.

“I love you, Ken. I love you so much.”

“I-I...I love you too...H-Hamuko.”

\--------

“Ken-kun, what’s that on your neck?”

Ken froze. It was an innocent question from their navigator. It was the evening, the dorm members milling about left to their own devices. Hamuko was talking to Mitsuru and Akihiko, presumably about something Tartarus related. That left the rest of the second years to chat amongst themselves, while Ken sat nearby and listened. Or, at least, he meant to listen to them. But, his focus was on Hamuko, Ken feeling envious of the two third years. He wanted to talk to Hamuko, he was her boyfriend!

Unfortunately for Ken, his silent yearning led to a bit of a slip up, The bruises on his neck, which Hamuko painstakingly made sure to cover up with the collar of his school uniform early in the morning, had begun to peak out. A hand immediately flew to cover the mark, a dull thud sounding out, followed by Ken wincing. He had been too hasty, and accidentally smacked the side of his neck, right on the bruise.

“Hey? What’s up with Ken’s neck, Fuuka?” And now, Yukari and Junpei, who had been talking about their own topic, were paying attention. Ken went pale, eyes darting to Hamuko and the third years. She had taken notice of the situation, but he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Mitsuru and Akihiko had also paused, watching them.

“Nothing! N-Nothing’s up with it, Yukari-san!” He was all too quick to deny it, something that made the three furrow their collective brows in concern.

“The mark on Amada’s neck resembles a bruise.” Aigis’s hollow, mechanical voice only made Ken’s dread increase.

“A bruise…? Ken, lemme see it.” Ken didn’t move his hand from his neck, the second hand instead moving to cover it as well as he shook his head.

“No, it’s nothing, really-!”

“Amada. Move your hands.” Mitsuru’s authoritative voice sealed away Ken’s fate. His eyes darted to her, before moving to Hamuko. She was still stoic, the only response giving being a short, quick nod. Staring down at the ground, Ken slowly pulled his hands away, tugging his collar down as well.

Yukari and Fuuka gasped, the latter covering her mouth and backing away slightly. Junpei grit his teeth, expression set in a glare. Mitsuru remained calm, her icy glare unchanged. Akihiko’s eyes narrowed slightly. Aigis showed no response. And Hamuko…

The corner of her mouth twitched upward slightly. Only Ken saw it.

She made him feel warm inside.

“Ken, what the hell is that…?!” Junpei broke him out of that feeling. Him and Hamuko were still in danger.

“Ah-? Um…” As Ken stalled for an excuse, Junpei kneeled down, getting in closer to look at the bruise.

“Is someone at school beating you up or something? What’s going on-?!” Ken flinched as Junpei raised his voice, at which point Yukari stepped in.

“Junpei-! Don’t yell, you’re gonna scare him!” At her chiding, Junpei tore his gaze away from the mark, this time scowling at Yukari.

“What, do you expect me to be calm about this? Ken’s got handprints on his neck!”

“Iori, that’s enough. Amada, how did you get that bruise?” Once again, Mitsuru’s cold voice cut through the room, leaving an arguably tenser atmosphere.

Ken shifted his weight from foot to foot, not looking up from the ground. Mitsuru folded her arms.

“Amada. Where did you get that bruise?” Even after she asked the question again, he remained silent.

“Amada. Answer me.” Still, he gave no answer. The room had fallen into uncomfortable silence. As Mitsuru opened her mouth to ask again, she was cut off.

“Ken-kun, did it happen in Tartarus? I remember having everyone split up to cover more ground.” His head snapped up as he looked at Hamuko in shock. 

“Now that you mention it...Whenever everyone met back up at the stairs, Ken-kun’s vitals always seemed a bit lower than everyone else’s...” Fuuka mused. Hamuko’s eyes made contact with Ken’s, and immediately, he dropped his gaze.

“S-Sorry...I... I didn’t want to be a burden on everyone. Yukari-san and Junpei-san always seemed fine, so...I thought that if I said something, it would drag everyone down.” Not entirely a lie. It was how he felt, after all.

An uncomfortable silence fell back over the room. That is, until Mitsuru spoke up.

“Amada, while you’re a powerful member of the team in your own right, hiding injuries makes you a danger to the team, and yourself. Until further notice, you will not be present in the team lineup for Tartarus exploration.”

Ken’s head snapped up back up. He was being barred from Tartarus…? All because of an injury-?! Before he could express his disagreement, someone stepped in on his behalf.

“Out of the question, Mitsuru-senpai.” All eyes turned to Hamuko. “Ken-kun is an essential part of the team. He’s irreplaceable. If I were to swap him out for you or any other member, the team would only be burdened at that point.”

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

“Pardon, Arisato? Could you please elaborate?” If looks could kill, Hamuko would be dead on the spot. However, she didn’t so much as flinch.

“Well, Ken-kun completely outclasses both you, Akihiko-senpai, and Aigis in terms of healing. Ice isn’t an element that my Personas have trouble covering, and neither is electricity or dark. However, Ken-kun is able to cover light skills, as well as use electricity and physical skills. And, while Yukari is also a capable healer, it’s best to have another healer as well. Yukari, don’t you agree?” Now, all eyes were on Yukari once Hamuko put her on the spot.

“Huh?! W-Well, that’s...Ken-kun is really helpful, yeah...I can’t count how many times he’s revived someone or heal when I was knocked down…” Yukari winced as Mitsuru’s glare sharpened on her.

“Y-Yeah! Ken’s really solid! So what if he’s a bit reckless, the kid’s a lifesaver!” And now, Junpei had come to his aid. With his support being added to the mix, Yukari gained a bit of confidence as well.

“Yeah, that’s right! Without Ken-kun, we wouldn’t be here!” In the wake of Yukari and Junpei defending him, Ken’s eyes drifted to Hamuko’s. When his lovers smiled at him, Ken blushed, heart fluttering as warmth spread throughout him.

“...You all make adequate points. Amada will remain on the team. However, Yamagishi, I expect you to keep a close eye on him when the group splits up.” Fuuka jumped, not expecting to be acknowledged by Mitsuru.

“O-Okay, I will, Mitsuru-senpai!” And with that, Mitsuru turned on her heel, stalking off to another floor of the dorm. Hamuko’s words had cut the student council president deep.

Even though the issue had passed, the atmosphere was still tense and awkward. However, Ken wouldn’t have to endure the comfortableness.

“Ken-kun, could you come to my room a bit? I’m part of the school’s health committee. I wanna see if I can do something about the bruise.” Ken’s eyes flicked from the floor to Hamuko.

“Ah? Um...O-Okay, Hamuko-san.” His heart began to beat steadily faster. Were they going to do more of what caused the bruise…?

\--------

Evidently not. When they got to her room, Hamuko did check the bruise, frowning slightly at it. Her breath on his neck tickled a bit, and he couldn’t help but squirm.

“...I don’t think there’s much I can really do right now. I can put some makeup over it early tomorrow morning, though.” She gently buttoned his collar back up, fingers lingering on his neck.

After a few hesitant moments, she stood straight, having been bent over attending to him. Wordlessly, she flicked on her television and DVD player.

“Let’s watch something until it’s time to sleep, Ken.” Without even waiting for him to agree, she plopped down on the bed and dragged him into her lap, arm snaking around his stomach to hold him close. She laid down on her side, in turn forcing him to lay the same was as she held him close. Her free hand, which had held the remote to the DVD player, idly started the DVD. It was for the last season of Featherman they watched together.

“...I forgot to change the disc out. If you want to watch the next season, I can-”

“I don’t mind, Hamuko. As long as I’m watching it with you, I’m happy.

\--------

“Yo, morning Hamu-tan, morning Ken! Wait...Ken…?”

Perhaps it was a bad idea to fall asleep in Hamuko’s room last night. Falling asleep meant that Ken couldn’t go back to his room. Not going back to his room meant that Ken was in Hamuko’s room until morning. And, because of that, people would definitely see the two coming out of her room.

“Ken, how come you were in Hamu-tan’s room…? Don’t tell me you’ve got a thing for older girls-!” It was definitely mocking, but the joke flew above Ken’s head. His cheeks immediately went scarlet, and he furiously shook his head.

“N-No, of course not!” And, unfortunately, his loud denial brought another person out from their room.

“Hey, why is everyone being so...Ken-kun?” Yukari, dressed in her clothes for school, exited her room.

“Yo! Morning Yuka-tan! Our little Ken’s become a man!” Junpei was all too excited to poke fun at the two, all in good fun of course.

“...Huh?” And, of course, Yukari was confused. Ken was about to speak up, only for Hamuko to gentle squeeze his shoulder and smile down at him.

“Confused? Don’t worry, cuz I’ll spell it out for ya! I saw Ken and Hamu-tan come out of her room!” Finally, Yukari caught on, lips curving into a small grin.

“Oh, I get it. So, Ken-kun’s a little ladykiller? Maybe he could give you some advice on how to talk to girls.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

“Sorry to ruin your little joke you two, but our Ken-kun’s still as pure as ever. I brought him to my room this morning to try and cover up his bruise.” Ken let out a sigh of relief once Hamuko explained.

“Aw, really? Well, at least I don’t have to worry about an elementary schooler scoring before I do.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Ken-kun will still get a girlfriend before you do.”

“Jeez, that’s just cruel, Yuka-tan!” Thankfully, the conversation was steered away from him and Hamuko. Though…

“But speaking about it, Ken-kun, when you do get a girlfriend, make sure to treat her right, okay?” While Junpei was descending the stairs to join the rest of S.E.E.S, Yukari hung back.

“Ah-? Um…” Ken shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting. However, once again Hamuko swooped in.

“Don’t worry. I’ve been showing Ken-kun how to treat girls right. I’m confident that when he does get a girlfriend, she’s gonna be the happiest she’s ever been.” Again, Ken felt that same warm flutter in his chest.

“Well, that’s good. But just make sure not too grow up too fast, okay Ken-kun? You’re still in elementary school, make sure you enjoy it.” And, with those parting words of wisdom, Yukari descended those same stairs.

“Come on Ken, let’s get going too.” As Hamuko grabbed his hand and started leading the way, Ken didn’t budge.

“Ken? Something wrong?” As she turned back to look at him, Ken’s mentally readied himself.

“C-Could you come closer, Hamuko? I have something to tell you.” Pursing her lips, Hamuko nodded, leaning in close.

Even when she leaned in, she was still taller. After a moment of hesitation, Ken stretched up, planting his lips against her own in a quick kiss.

“I-I love you.”

\--------

It was only a matter of time before the bruises faded. And once they did, well…

“We’ll use this from now on, Ken.”

In Hamuko’s hands was an extension cord. It was long and white.

Ken sat on her bed, topless, revealing his small torso, a torso that was absolutely covered in healing cuts and lovemarks.

“An...extension cord…? But for what, Hamuko…?”

At the question, Hamuko gave a small smile, before unwinding the bunched up cord. She wrapped some of the excess around her hands, leaving it taut, but still long enough to be a sizable length.

“I’m gonna choke you with this instead of my hands. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

Ken’s heart skipped a beat. He should’ve expected it, really. Hamuko had needs as well, and while he enjoyed the more gentle moments, she had a taste for the more passionate. He didn’t mind, of course. While it wasn’t something he particularly liked, he was willing to sacrifice. That was how adult relationships went, right?

“...Okay, Hamuko. I’m ready whenever you are.” With his consent given, Hamuko’s small smile split into an ecstatic grin, and she even gave a small, excited squeal, before gently pushing Ken’s shoulders down to the bed and straddling his hips. Almost immediately, the cord was wrapped tightly around his neck, cutting off all airflow. Ken gagged, but tried his best to keep his struggling down. Hamuko’s lips frequently pressing against his own made him feel better about it, though, his past worries squashed.

After a few breathless moments, the pressure stopped, and he could breathe, Ken gladly taking in as much air as he could. However, there was one difference between this night and the first night of asphyxiation.

Hamuko kept going.

After a few seconds, he couldn’t breathe again, all while Hamuko lavished him with her brand of affection. Sometimes there were those kisses he adored, sometimes gentle nibbling along his ear and neck, other times there were sharp, blood drawing bites. It continued like this for what felt like hours, her continuously choking him and giving him short breaks, all while he did his best to remain still.

Finally, however, she was done, the cord taken away from his neck and thrown haphazardly to the side. Hamuko collapsed next to him, her cheeks flushed, breath labored, and a few beads of sweat rolling down her brow. Her eyes alternated between gazing into his own, and staring almost hungrily at the mark beginning to make itself known on his neck.

“Ken...I love you so much.”

"I...I...I love you too, Hamuko."


End file.
